An interesting job for Hermione
by girlbehindtheglass
Summary: THis is what happens when the brightest girl of her age gets stuck working for her childhood bully through unfortunate curcumstances.But is he really as bad as she remebers from school ?:


Chapter 1 : Mystery Boss

My first job working at the book store was a living wonderland . I had ALWAYS fancied books ..of all kinds …even ones that didn't make much sense . I have always been a sociable person so organizing and stocking books seemed like a good place to start a career … and soon I was on my way up in the world … I got a book published … a new job in a collage as a professor ..and a new apartment . My life was going well and I was finally enjoying myself since I had graduated school . I had attended Hogwarts School for The Gifted and Intelligent ..it was a private school and extremely hard to get in ..and the teachers there were hard to impress … not that others weren't intelligent it was just that our school recognized it more often . I was the smartest in the class and I outshined most of my age ..with quick reasoning ,logic, and superior studying skills I was given the highest marks the school had ever seen . I had two best friends that were getting just as much attention and we were inseparable the whole time we were in school . And it had only been two years ago that both of them had disappeared from my life for what seemed to be forever . And right now I needed them more than ever .

"Miss Granger … Mr. Goldwin would like to speak with you ." a pretty receptionist said quietly as she poked her head through my classroom door . I rolled my eyes and then stood up sighing .

"I'll be right back .." I stated to my room of test taking student and then followed the receptionist down the hall and around the corner . There at the end of the long dim light was a door that had a sign above it that read … Mr. Goldwin …Headmaster . Most of the staff and students that took this walked called it "The Walk to Hell" ..but I didnt fear the grouchy 84 year old man . In anyway shape or form ..I had delt with worse .

The reception opened the door wide and I stepped inside getting a sympathetic look as I pass the receptionist . A chill ran down my spine as she shut the door and I knew something was wrong . A large red chair with a high back spun around and thanked the receptionist . The chair seemed to contain my boss . The head of the school and the owner too…he was like a god on campus .

"Miss Granger … do you know why I brought you here ?"he asked me after the receptionist left .

"No Mr .Goldwin sir …"I replied like the good little puppet I had to be .

"You are here because it has come to mt attention that you ave been rather lacking in your classroom . ME lacking ! That was absurd ..complete and udder rubbish … I was one of the toughest teachers at this bloody school ! … How dare he patronize me !

These were the things that I wanted to say but all I could muster was

"Pardon ?"

"You heard me Miss Granger …lacking … do you know what lacking means ?" the old git asked me . I flinched and then replied stiffly "Yes … I do sir .. I do teach collage level English …"

He got an amused look on his face as he replied "Yes ..I suppose you are …"

SUPPOSE! Was it not HE that reviewed my résumé and told me that I was far more qualified than any of the teachers he had ever hired !

"And I do not tolerate lacking in MY collage …" he continued . I sat frozen for a few seconds and then asked slowly as realization hit me "What are you getting at Mr. Goldwin ?"

He looked at me with a long dead look then slid a sheet of paper to me across his desk . I picked it quickly and read . As I scanned the sheet I felt my eyes get huge and I uttered two words "I-I'm fired ?"

"Yes Miss Granger you are ..im letting you go …" he said no feeling in his cold tone .

I went limp and I stuttered weakly "There must be mistaken … you must be joking … what have I done ..you must give me a another chance ! Please I'll do anything !" I begged and pleaded ..but the old gargoyle just looked at me and told me that I had a week to clean out my room for the new professor . I crumpled up the paper in my hand and then on impulse threw it at the old arse and then stalked out of the room . I then walked back into my classroom and scanned the length of the room at my students and then slumped into my chair . I pretended nothing was wrong until the classroom was void of students and then I curled up in my chair and put my head on my knees . What was I going to do …there was no WAY in hell that I would be able to get another job like this .

As I drove home that afternoon I thought of what I was going to do about rent . My 'cheap apartment' was about to turn into a very expensive apartment … and driving my car was going to be out of the question until I found a new job . And on top of the fact that I would have to quit both of my dance classes …as much as it pained me to say .

I sighed as I listened to the latin music wafting through my car . It was a tape my salsa instructor had given me for my birthday and I loved dancing to it in my living room when I knew the neighbors weren't home to be bothered by it . It was a dance that was disciplined … sharp … strong … like me … even though the idea was to be free … I sometimes had a hard time …but I still knew how to dance ..well .

Then an idea hit me … maybe I could teach dance classes … like private lessons … they got payed a lot to teach to people who had no idea what they were doing . Not saying that I would get hired but it was worth a try while I looked . And as I came up to my apartment I was feeling a little better . BUT that didn't stop me from looking at the paper for want adds. I took the news paper ut of my mail box and walked up the front stairs of the building . My apartment building was a Victorian style home modeled after some famous building that must have had great value at one point ….I loved the place with its interesting rooms and the hominess that seemed to engulf every inch of it … but my landlord was far from homey …in fact she was a very vile woman who owned 4 yappy little terriers and always wore a bright green shawl over her many colored dresses . She walked with a can and you always hear IT before you heard her. Which was why I was trying to get up to the attic as quickly as possible . My apartment was the very top floor of the old house and I absolutely loved it up there . I had a beautiful view of the park across the street and I had found it hard NOT to stare at it as I wrote and revised my stories after grading the papers. So that's were I put my writing desk .. Directly in front of the round window and next to the kitchen . My apartment consisted mainly of the bare necessities . Including kitchen appliances , a table , writing desk , chair, couch , small tv , a radio and a unkillable fern I had fondly named Dean . But when you entered my bedroom you saw were most of my money went . The walls that surrounded my bed ,window, small bedside table, and small closet were bookshelves . All of the books were categorized by genre and had their own number of shelves . But I still kept a few books that I loved next to my bed at all times . I sighed as I entered my small bedroom . My apartment had been servant's quarters at one time and that was why everything was so small ..but I didn't mind at all . Not to mention the rent was cheap because of the fact and no one ever wanted the room .

"Crookshanks!" I called out as I flumped onto the bed . My mangy orange tabby then lept onto the blue comforter that I now resided on and walked over my head .

"Fine ignore me when ive had a bad day …" I grumbled as he leapt off the bed and went out into the living room slash kitchen . It was obvious I needed to talk to SOMEONE …anyone …maybe I should call Harry and Ginny ..or maybe just Ginny … or maybe just Harry ..although come to think of it they were married so it should probably should just talk to Ginny … or not … I sighed in frustration and then sat up to slip off my purple coat . "I'll call Ginny .." I decided reaching over to the telephone on my bedside table . I picked it up and dialed the Potter residence . As few seconds later I heard a happy familiar voice on the other end .

"Hello ?" Ginny asked and I smiled.

"Hello Ginny … its Hermione ." I stated as she let out a joyful "Oh my goodness hello … its so good to finally hear from you ."

I winced at her coment and then pressed on "Yeah … sorry I havent called but I've been super busy ."

"Yeah …its alright thought …so what are you calling about do you want to talk to Harry ?" she asked .

"No actually I called to talk to you …" I sighed .

"Ahhh… it was one of THOSE days huh ?" she asked knowingly .

"It has to be the worst day of my life …" I groned

"Why what happened …?" she asked .

"I … I got fired …" I winced as the words slipped out .

"You what !…. How ..when … why !" Ginny demanded .

"How … my boss called me into his office … when … today… why … he never told me ..well I guess he did but I don't think it's the real reason ." I replied rolling my eyes at his words from earlier .

"What did he say !" she exclaimed

"He said that my skills were …lacking …" I choked shaking my head .

"How dare he say that ! You are one of the smartest most recognized professors at that collage ! That's rubbish !" she exclaimed outraged . I smiled a little at this …it felt nice to have some who cared .

"I know …but I don't know im going to do … job wise … I don't think that anyone is hirering a professor right now … except maybe …" I thought …. Images of my old school passed through my head and I began to zone out .

"Hermione ?" Ginny asked me breaking my thoughts.

"Are you alright ?" she asked me a hint of concern in her light voice .

"I'm fine ..I just had a stroke of genius … thank you Ginny ..I'll call you later ." I stated

"Alright … talk to you later .." she said quickly .And then we both hung up .

I set the phone down on my bed and snatched the wanted adds off the table next to myself and began to scan them . I sat like that for a good 3 hours and then threw the paper down in frustration .

"Bloody HELL !" I screeched causing the floor beneath me to be hit with a broom ..by my less than nice neighbor . "Sorry Mrs. Caster …" I called out . I didn't receive a reply and I simply shrugged and walked out into the kitchen . I yawned as I pored myself some tea and then slumped down in front of the telly .

I flipped it on and then sighed as it sprung to life . My favorite british comedy was on and I smiled at the comforting feeling it gave me . Crookshanks curled up next to me and I stroked him absently as I watched the banter between the two old women .

As soon as the show ended I walked back into my room and stripped out of my clothes from earlier and slid on my night shirt …an oversized t-shirt I had come to aquire some time ago .

I crawled under the covers and turned out the over head light and took out my flashlight . I opened my copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and began to read my favorite chapter . I sighed as I read my favorite line of the story and laughed out loud as I pictured the small American girl with a southern accent yelling at her brother as he called her 'goodie two shoes' . I had never been to America and it made me want to see it more than ever . But how my life was going it didn't seem that I was going to get to go anywhere …anytime soon.

"What am I going to do …" I sighed running my fingers through my lion mane of hair . I set down my book and flashlight and stared up at the dark ceiling dread creeping into my mind . I dug my nails into my scalp in frustration the memories of the day going through my head .

"I cant sleep … I'm soooo stressed !" I cried in mental agony . I huffed and threw the covers off of myself . I sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds and then stood up . I walked slowly out into the lving room and poured myself a cup of tea and then drank slowly …letting the hot liquid slide down my throut soothing me . I thought about my options as far as jobs were concerned and I snatched up the wanted adds .

The next morning I awoke at 8A.M with my messy head laying in a puddle of tea and the newspaper in front of me soaked as well .

"Ahhhh!" I screeched wringing my hair out in the sink . In the night I had found less than 4 jobs that suited my majors from collage . A librarian position at Cambridge University , an accounting job at a bank in London , a secretary job at a law firm , and ..the one that I would go to if I absolutely had to …. An assistant job at a night club on the Southside of London … a Huge clubbing area for anyone who had enough money to get in . I sighed and walked into my bedroom opening my tiny closet and rummaged through my collection of dresses, pants ,dress shirts, and tang tops .

"Hmm… I mused pulling out a pair of black dress pants . I sighed and pulled on a green dress instead and slipped on some tan wedge heels . I turned to my cat who was laying on the bed sprawled out comfortably .

"What do you think ?" I asked him and I watched as he rolled over on his side ..turning to face the wall .

I rolled my eyes .. "Fine then …" I grumbled grabbing ym hair up into a high ponytail . And then exiting my room . I went into my small bathroom and looked ito the mirror . I had bags under my eyes and large red mark on my forehead from were I had slept on the ridged table top . I groaned loudly and then rubbed my forehead willing the red mark to disappear . I finally gave up and simply pulled some hair out of my ponytail to cover it up . I checked the clock and relized how late it was .

"9:30 !"

[In Class]

"Professor … what do you mean your going to leave ?" one of my students asked as he turned in his notes . I blinked and smiled sadly as I took the papers from him .

"Oh …well I have been forcefully lied off …for the time being … but I wouldn't worry about it …" I sighed . He smiled and then laughed a little … "That's too bad …you were my favorite professor …"

I smiled at him again as he left the class room ..leaving me alone finally …

"Well I have to clean this bloody room out today …better now than never ." I grumbled grabbing an empty box off the floor underneath my desk . I began to drop my books inside along with my less important papers in a non ceremonially and winced as the papers thudded against the cardboard sides of the box like a symphony of failure . I leaned over as I finished packing the last of the boxes and then closed them up setting them aside for the final day when I would load all of it up into my car .

"Well some of its finally done … just a few more boxes and I'm leaving …" I sighed sadly . But my moping was interrupted by a knock on my door seconds later .

I walked over quickly and swung open the door to find my old boss's receptionist standing there with a solemn but congratulating look on her face .

"The people from Cambridge called to talk about your …umm inquiry …" she stated leaning close to me so the people in the hall wouldn't hear . I smiled and then walked out into the hall following close behind the receptionist . We entered the assistants office and she showed me to the phone . But before she left she turned to me and asked "Why did you put your old work place as your means of contact ?"

I simply smiled and said matter a factly "Well …I was hoping that the old git might actually have a living heart that isn't made of stone and might offer me my job back …. If he caught wind of it of course ." The young receptionist gave me a thumbs up and laughed a little as she exited the office .

"Hullo ?" I asked picking up the phone .

"Hello …umm is this a Ms. Granger ?" a man's voice asked on the other end .

"Yes … yes it is sir ." I replied a small smile crept across my face as I thought that he HAD called me AT work .

"Well ..im calling in regards to the phone call you made earlier today … about your request for an interview … " he continued "We have contacted the head of the literature department and she said that she would set something up next week for you to come in about the job …"

I almost screamed in my seat ! I could NOT believe my luck ! But I kept my composure and replied calmly "That would be lovely ! Thank you very much !"

The man on the phone and I parted ways and I slammed the phone down in excitement . I might actually be getting somewhere !

"Are you finished Ms. Granger ?" the receptionist asked as she opened the door . "Yes thank you very much ." I smiled at the woman . "Hope things go well for you …" she smiled back sadly . I walked back out of the office and smiled happily to myself .

[back home]

"Yes ma'ma …then I will see you on the 19th then ..mhm … I'll see you then …thank you so much ! ..yes .yes … alright ..uuh ..good by ." I had finished talking to the head of the literature department at Cambridge's secretary setting up an apointment for my interview .

"Crookshanks … I have to go to another job interview appointment … I guess I'm going to have to feed you leftovers … I'm sorry I haven't been giving you your cat food .." I apologized looking at the information in my hand about my next job interview .

"An accountant …hmm….maybe this will work .." I mused to myself as I thought about the other two jobs that I would have to land one or the other if my current engagements didn't work out before the beginning of next month in order to keep my apartment . In my naive neglect I had not put away money for next months rent and it was evidently going to come back to haunt me later .

"I guess I have to make dinner then don't I ?" asked myself aloud as I walked to the fridge to retrieved an instant meal from the freezer .

[a week later]

"What do you m,ean they didn't except you !" Harry exclaimed as I dabbed my eyes with a tissue

"They said I was too certified for the position …. That I would not be suited for that line of work ." I sobbed "again !"

This was my 3rd job interview in the last week and a half since I lost my job and it was beginning to look bleak that I would remotely be able to pay my rent .

"Bloody HELL …" wined as I heard Harry give the phone to Ginny .

"Hello Hermione … im very sorry about this …" she said apotheticly .

"Its not your fault … I just don't understand why I wasn't accepted …" I sighed miserably .

"Well I guess that you really are just TOO smart for the jobs then …" she said sympathetically .

"No ..I don't think so … they probably just don't want to hire me …" I sighed again

"Your mad …of course not !" Ginny laughed mentally hitting me I figured .

"No I'm not mad … I just don't understand why no one wants to hire me …" I wined running my fingers through my hair .

"Well…you still have one more don't you ?" she asked me cautiously .

"Yeah…but … its …" I began

"Its what …" she asked sighing .I could see that she was exasperated with my pickyness .

"Well ..it's a club assistant job … I don't know .." I admitted rubbing my temples HARD .

"Oh it's a job isn't it ! Take it and run ..this one is in the bag … and youd be mad not to take the job interview ." she scolded . I shook my head to keep back my doubt from spilling out like a waterfall .

"Go and do the job interview tonight … and see what happens ." she stated as I rolled my moist eyes .

"Alright .. Ill go …" I relented and I heard her sigh on the other end .

"Alright Hermione … prove them wrong .." she said encouragingly

"Don't worry I will …" I smiled bleakly as I hung the phone up . I set the phone down and then ran my fingers through my thick hair and grimaced as I stared at the times I had writen down for the interview .

"This is going to be another dead end … again .." I muttered rolling my eyes as I hit my forehead .

I stood up from my seat and walked to my room weiry with my failers .

I lay down on my bed with a sensible but pessimistic idea in mind of how it would go tonight .

"Hmm… what tme is it .." I mused rolling over to face my alarm clock . "8 o' clock … why did he want me at such a late hour as 10 ?"

"Ohh..well…" I sighed leaning on my pillow . Crookshanks soon climbed up the bed spread and curled up next to my head purring contently . I sighed deeply and joined him in a deep sleep .

[30 minuets before the interview]

I was sleeping deeply and I had a annoying voice in my dream that refused to dissapear .

"Wake up ! You'll be late !" it shrieked at me loudly . My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed franticly looking at the clock .

"AHH…. I am going to be late !" I shrieked as I lept out of bed and raced to my closet . I tore off my causual cloths and slipped a pair of dress pants on . I snatched a with button up blouse with ruffles on it and slipped that on as well and buttoned it up as I slipped on some black pumps .

"good lord I cant believe I slept that long !" I huffed as I ran into the bathroom . I reaplied my brown eye liner and pulled my hair up into a makeshift bun and wound a long necklace and then nodded to myself in the mirror .

"Good by Crookshanks darling …" I called over my shoulder at the cat who had now followed me into the living room . I swung my light brown jacket around my shoulders and opened the door wide as I picked up my purse . It contained the most important things to me … my car keys and house key … my drivers licence … my birth certificate and my reseme .

"Well here I go …" I sighed shutting the door behind me . I hurried down the steps and almost ran smack into my grouchy neighbor .

"Watch were youe going Granger .." she threatened as I waed around her . I hated it when people called me by my last name …unless it was my friends ..and they were usually joking …the only person that called me Granger enough to get under my skin ….was Draco Malfoy … he was the annoying pompous arrogant son of a wealthy man .Their family had maney power and the ability to make people fall at their feet . But I never did … unlike all the other girls in my class year . Which I guess must have bothered him …because he took an unwanted likeing to making fun of me all through school . I hated him …and so did most of the boys ..but not for the same reason . Most of the boys were either 'friends' with him or they weren't … and all for one objective …girls . Draco had an ability like I said before to attract women like a magnet . But not me …

I had made it down stairs now and I opened the front door and checked that my land lord wasn't still prowing the halls and slipped outside to my car .

"This has ti be it …!" I hissed as I thought of the job interview .I flopped into my car and started it . The club was only 10 minuets away ..lucky for me ..but that didn't sway me from putting on a little more gas than usual . I had never been late for anything before in my life ! As I flew through the club distric I began to search the street for The Magic Serpent .The club that I would ..or would not be getting a job at . I was only supposed to be meeting with the manager …not the owner …which I thought was rather odd ..giving the curcumsatnces . The job offer had been for a Owner's assistant not a manager .

After looking down the street I found the adress and saw the building . It was like any club in the area … lines of people outside , colorful light poping out of every available space …the usual. But on closer inspection the building really wasn't like all the others . The outside of the place was adorned with a wild rose bush that wound its way around the building like it wished to squeeze the life out of the brick . The sign outside was a dangling wooden sign that I thought looked a lot like something frm a story book . The words on the sign seemed to twist and curl like a snake and every so often the words would finally freeze and alow me to read them .

"The Magic Serpent …" I read to myself as I parked in the nearest available space . I had never actually seen the place untill now and I was soon finding out that the exterior of the place was not as bizarre as the inside . I exited my car and walked quickly up to the front door of the building .A huge crowd of people were crowded around the large Bouncer that stood attentively to the side of the doorway . And then I looked up and saw why … the doorway was an enormous snake . It slithered and hissed menacingly as a man tried to sneak past the large bouncer . I shivered and then began to shove my way through the throng of people at the door . I stepped up to the Bouncer and eyed the snake nervously as I asked "Umm… excuse me … I need to get in for a job interview … could you see if my name is on there ?"

The large man looked down at his clip borde and then turned his attention to me .

"Whats your name girl …" he asked me .

"Hermione Granger …" I replied as calmly as I could . The snake had put its huge head next to mine and it flicked its tounge . I jumped and inched away from it .

"Yeah …your on ere' … go on in .." he stated knodding at the snake as I walked through the doorway .

"Bloody hell …how did they get that snake to stay there …and its so huge …" I shuddered as I walked into the crowded room . The loud music hurt my ears and every so often an explosion would emit from somewhere . I looked around the room in complete and udder awe of what I saw before me . It seemed that a magic act gone wild had come and erupted all over the cavernous room . Every magic act I had ever seen as a child and more was going on all around me . There were seemingly 'floating tables' along with phantom waiters , three bar tenders that did disappearing and reappearing tricks and gravity definying acts , many small objects would randomly fly through the air , and giant snakes like the one outside slithered around the room . I shivered and then looked around in the caouse in hopes of finding a door marked with a title or a neon sign that indicated a manager's office . . But I saw non and then went searching for a peson to tell me were I would find the office or the very man . I walked up to the first person I layed eyes on … one of the bar tenders .

"Excuse me sir !" I called out to him as I finally came up to the counter . He stopped in the middle of what he was doing and turned around to face me . He was a tall thin muscular man with a wide grin on his face . His hair was a dark color and his eyes were a shocking blue .

"What'll be miss …" he laughed a little smiling even wider at me . I stuttered for a moment then asked "Ah yes …could you point me in the direction of the manger's office ?"

"…No …" he replied fowning then his face light up and he smiled again . "But I do know someone who can …" The man let out a high whisle and soon a large snake was slithering towards the bar at rapid speed . I squeeked and stepped aside quickly as the snake barreled past me and up around a bar stool .

"Tom I need you to take this young woman to the manager …can you do that ?" he asked it . The snake stared at him and then back to me …its huge yellow eyes fixed on mine .

"Wait !… this SNAKE can take me there but you cant ?" I asked wincing as the snake flicked its toung out at me .

"No idea were it even is to tell you the truth …" the man replied leaning on the bar smirking . I looked at him bewildered but he motioned to the snake and said "Take her there …"

The snake seemed to understand and then wrapped its long tail around my ankle . I shrieked as the snake yanked on my leg and pulled me along . The man at the bar laughed and then returned to what he ahd been doing before . The snake guided me through the crowded room with ease and led me to a hallway . The hallway was dark and look very uninviting .

I looked down at the huge snake and shook my head . But the snake ignored me and pulled me along . At this point every part of my brain was screaming . Non of this was real ! Was it ? … No no ..it couldn't be ..it wouldn't be rational at all .

The snake banked left in the dimly light hallway and I found myself in another hallway …but this one was longer and light with torches .

"Bloody hell …" I muttered in surprise . I followed the snake down the hall again and then he banked sharply to the right and then the left . I then found myself in another hall ..but this one led to the bottom of a spiral staircase that seemed to streach far up inot the ceiling . I stood in awe stareing up the steps at the length and then down at my shoes .I growned and looked at the snake and asked "Isnt there another way ?"

The snake shook his scaley head at me and then began to slither away from me and up to the steps . I rolled my eys and the relized what I had done …. I was talking to a SNAKE …a huge never in a million years should it be that big snake … And it UNDERSTOOD ME ! …was I going crazy ..was I druged … what was this place !

But my thoughts were slowed to a creep when my directions started up the steps . I started up the long staircase after the snake and tried my best not to step on him . We seemed to climb forever and it stared to dawn on me that no building could have this many halls and stairs that led to the sky .

"are we almost there ?" I asked aloud and then saw the snake pause and shake his head yes . I shivered and then resumed climbing the steps . Seconds later though my walking was haulted as I felt the steps leave my feet . I was about to scream when I found myself in fact on my feet . But no longer on the steps but in front of a posh office that was located at the far end of a hall . The door in front of me was opened a crack and the sound of a violin wafted through to greet me as I knocked .

"Come in Ms. Granger …" a man's voice stated inside and I went to push the door open but the door swung open for me . I stood bewildered for a moment and the peered into the office . Inside sat a young man ..his face was filled with concentration but his smile betrayed him . His dark skin and dark hair looked natural next to his light wood violin as he seemed to be in the middle of a song . He then stopped abruptly and looked at me . Then I recognized him …

"Blaise …?" I asked bewildered . He had gone to school with me all my years at Hogwarts but had always gotten under my skin since he was an arrogant boy from Slytherin . In school we had been put into different groups or 'houses' as they called them .They were to prepare us for the ruthless fields of buissness that were destined to be placed into .It taught us how to outsmart our other class mates and get better grades . There had been 4 groups ..each with a different name and symbol to represent them . The names of course were so for the 4 founders of the school ..which all had very different names . I had been placed in Griffendor who's symbol was that of a lion .

"Hello Granger …" he smiled setting his violin down on the desk . "Your late …" he added motioning for me to sit . "Well I wouldn't have been if your office was easier to find …" I replied cooly . I then went to sit and found there was nothing there . I looked at him puzzled and then looked around for a chair .

"Well sit down …" he stated motioning again for me to sit .

"Were …" I asked puzzled .He sighed and rolled his eyes as he replied " just sit down ."

I looked at him and then sank slowly downwards . I expected nothing to be there but was surprised that I landed on something . I recovered from my shock and then looked up at him as he asked " Alright ..so lets get started shall we ?" I nodded and then took my papers out of my purse I handed them to him and he flipped through them quickly before turning back to me .

"So …what makes you think youd be good for the job ?" he asked me proping his feet up on an invisible something .

I gaped for a moment or two then I replied slowly "Well ..im good at following orders , I extremely good at organizing , I have a reseme that would fit well with the other qualifcations , and …" He held up hjis hand to stop me and then picked up his violin again and stated "Your hired …" Then he stared into a cromatic scale .

I was taken aback and asked unsure " But don't you want to hear that rest of it ?"

"No … the boss needs someone to keep him in check … hes been a loose cannon …" he replied matter a factly . I stood up and then turned to him "So …when do get to meet my employer ?" I asked .

He looked at me and then laughed a little before replying "Well right after the magic show I would imagin …"

"Magic show ?" I asked . He nodded at me and then set his violin down again . He walked over to me and leaned next to my ear and asked "Granger … do you believe in magic ?" I stood a little bewildered and then shook my head no .

He stood back from me and shot me a smirk before returning to behind his desk .

"Well we'll just see about that wont we ?" he mused ."Oh yes and Ms. Granger feel free to enjoy yourself tonight … your work hours don't start till 10 tomarow … be sure to be here ." he warned and then motioned for me to go . I tuned and went to the door and didn't even notice that the snake followed me out . I opened the door expecting it to be the same cheik office as before but nearly jumped out of my skin when a wall of music hit me . I spun around to look at Blaise …but the office was no longer there . Instead I seemed to be in a room ment for private converstaions . I stepped outside and walked through the throng of people as well as I could and stopped at the bar .

"I believe ..this is yours ?" I asked the man at the bar and he turned around . The huge snake currled its way up a bar stool and looked at the man . The man smiled and then rubbed the snake's head affectionately . "Thank you Ms. Granger …" he replied his eyes sparkling . I looked at him confused and then asked "How did you know my name ?"

He winked at me but didn't replie and then turned to a woman at the bar who had ordered something .

"I wish someone would give me a proper answer around here …" I muttered walking over to an empty table near a raised platform which I assumed was the stage . I sat patiently and smiled to myself in quiet truimph . I had gotten a job ! I could keep my apartment and my car ! My life would go back to its regular rutien .

But my happy thoughts were interrupted as an explosion came a few feet in front of me . I yelped and then felt everyones eyes on me … including the tall man on the stage . He wore a white dress shirt with a green vest over it and black dress pants and dress shoes . On his head he wore a top hat and over his eyes and nose he wore a black mask . I stared at him in wonder and then he smirked . I got a flustered look on my face and he smirked again .

"Ladies and Gentelmen ! Your attention …" he comanded . I felt my spin stiffen and my eyes locked on him I couldn't move my head but it was odvious others were doing the same .

"Id like you to welcome you to The Magic Serpent tonight … and enjoy the show ." he finished and then snapped his fingers . The room exploded into a cornacopia of color and sound and soon I found myself in a masquerade circus . My regular clothes had been transformed into a black and white ball gown and over my eyes was a black mask.

"Wow …" I breathed . I looked around the room and saw we were no longer in the club …but in a grand ballroom .The platform was still there but it had been transported into a proper stage . The man though hadn't changed at all . The man then snapped his fingures again and many magical items appeared .

"Who are you …?" I mused to myself as he began into his act . I knew that there was something farmiliar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it … But then my attention was to the magic act again as he began to spin three clear glass balls in his hand and then bounce them around the room and catch them again . He then transported the orbs into 3 white bird and then snapped his fingers and they disappeared ina cloud of green smoke . The audience clapped loudly but he held up his hand for silence …then as knew he had everyone captivated again he smirked and then produced a rose from his pocket . The white rose began to change to all the colors of the rainbow and then caught on fire and from the flames sprouted a flaming bird . It flew above the crowd and then came to rest on his arm . Then he took the bird and let it nuzzle his face as the flames flickered on his skin the audience including myself gasped as he pulled the bird away … his skin was fine .

"Bloody hell …I do know you … who are you ?" I muttered as the flamming bird disappeared . "I guess I'll find out soon enough …" I sighed sitting back in my seat .

The show was long but it had to be the most elaborate designed special effects id ever seen . It certainly very believeable from a unrational perspective .

"And for my last act … I need someone from the audience …" the man stated looking around the room . Hands shot up in the air like they had been jerked up by puppet strings .But I sat idle and watched as he looked around the room waving his finger .

"Well the only way I can do this fair is by randomly selecting one of you …" he stated . I watched as he waved his hand over the crowd seemingly with his eyes closed . And then to my horror his finger pointed directly at me …

"You …" he said in an almost whisper .

"I..I … there has to be a mistake …" I stuttered as a bright spot light landed on me making my face heat up in embarressment .

"Oh don't be shy …" the man cooed taking my hand . His hand was cold like ice and his eyes reflected the same . He then brought his lips to my ear and whispered " Do what I say and this will go off with out any disturbance …do you understand ?" I shivered and shook my head as he helped me up onto the stairs .

"What are you going to do ?" I hissed as he pulled me to the middle of the stage . He smirked and then spun me around into a chair .

"Oof …" I winced as I hit the chair . I watched then as the man took a set of keys from his pocket and reach out to the empty space in front of me . Then a strange sound echoed around me …like a lock clicking shut . Then I dawned on me that I could no longer hear anything . I watched to my confusion as the man's mouth moved but no sound came to my ears . I franticly clawed at the seemingly invisible box around me and then began pounding on it . He shot me a look and I felt my lips lock together . I tried to scream but my mouth refused to move . I began to feel like I was drowning and I tried franticly to breath . And I noticed that I was flotting off the ground .

I was dumb struck …what was going on ! But I didn't get long to think about it before I was dropped back inot the chair very unceremoniously …. The good thing was I could breath again …but there was something that was puzzling me … I was soaking wet . The people in the audience were standing on their feet and clapping like lunatics …. While I on the other hand had no idea what in heavens name was going on .

"See I told you …" a voice sang in my ear . I turned to look at the man as he smirked at me .I shot him a glare and then stood up . He smirked and then took my hand .

"Be a good girl and bow with me …" he whispered . I did as I was told and bowed .

"Good …" he sighed as he let me leave him . "That's my girl …"

Seconds later I was back in my seat ..and the room around me was changed again . All the weirdness of before was disappeared and back to the regular strangeness of earlier.

I looked around in wondering curiosity as I tried to find what had make all of that possible .

"You wont find it …." a voice behind me laughed . I spun around and was stareing into the black silk mask of the man on stage .

"I don't know what your talking about …" I stammered .

"Oh right … you're my new assitant right ?" he asked pulling at the buttons on his vest .

"You're the owner ?" I asked looking at him in surprised .

"Yes…I am … are you really that shocked ?" he asked a perfect smirk painting his face .

"I didn't think that you would be a…. a magician ." I admitted looking away .He laughed and then leaned up aginst the wall .

"What ?" I asked a little embarrassed .

"Oh nothing … im just a little surprised that you took this job ." he replied smirking again '

"…Why?" I asked turning to face him directly .

"Don't you know who I am ?" he asked laughing .

"No…. should I ?" I asked leaning closer .He simply smiled and started to walk away from me .

"Hey! …. Who are you ?" I yelped as he began to dissapear around the corner . I heard a laughed and then the sound of receeding footsteps . As my new boss left me alone in my seat in a room of noisy people .


End file.
